


Mythbusters RPF

by flickawhip



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archiving





	Mythbusters RPF

Scottie Chapman had never really been completely sure how to handle a death, in the end she had chosen not to comment, looking after the daughter she had been blessed with, glad she had Stella Ruby to take care of. She had smiled as she watched Stella Ruby begin to drift off, kissing her forehead softly. "Goodnight babygirl." She had spoken softly, moving down the hall after turning on the nightlight and shutting the door, letting her daughter rest even as she moved to join Kari, kissing her softly. "Hello Sweetheart."  
________________________________________  
August 29, 2019

Kari ByronToday at 12:05 AM  
Kari Byron was also quiet about handling deaths, missing her friend dearly but having Scottie and Stella to keep her from breaking down was more than enough. Kari Elizabeth Byron-Chapman is an American television host and artist, best known for her featured role on the Discovery Channel show MythBusters and Netflix's White Rabbit Project "she loves you babe and so do I" smiling as she kissed her woman back, holding her cheeks "hello"(edited)  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 12:33 AM  
"I love you both too babe." Scottie smiled, kissing Kari softly, stroking her back and pulling her closer. "How are you feeling babe? I know babygirl kept you busy today."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 12:36 AM  
"i'm good and yeah Stella loves her shopping time, she's been doing so good at School" she smiled big kissing back with her arms around Scottie's shoulders "mmm have you been a good girl?" teasing(edited)  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 1:11 AM  
Scottie laughed softly, nuzzling her face into Kari's neck, kissing her neck gently. "You know me Kari, I'm always a good girl.... well, unless I'm alone with my wife."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 1:13 AM  
"you're so cute" Kari giggled playing with Scottie's plaits "mmm and after all these years after our affair and making our relationship official then having Stella in our lives....I am still attracted to you"  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 1:35 AM  
"Mmm, I'd be sorry for stealing you but that dude didn't deserve you, Princess Sawdust." Scottie smiled, kissing Kari gently. "You ever think about Chris tho? That poor girl's all alone... has been for years."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 1:36 AM  
"Scottie…." Kari teared up then nudged kissing back and smiling "my heart is hurting for her, she had a huge crush like I did and still do with you" taking her woman to bed  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 1:41 AM  
Scottie smiled softly, kissing away Kari's tears gently. "You are so darn precious Kari." She spoke softly, following Kari to bed and adding. "Let's just have tonight for ourselves... we can always bring our poor Christie home later."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 1:43 AM  
blushing and undressing "yeah she needs her time and we need ours" as she got in bed laying back "and no socks Scottie" smirking  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 1:52 AM  
Scottie smiled, undressing and flicking a sock at Kari. "Cheek... you used to whine about my 'cold feets'..."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 1:57 AM  
"trying to cover up but still getting hit giggling* "really babe?" teasing "I love you even if they stink or they're cold, you have sexy big feets" smacking her woman's ass "gonna put an eye out with that" flicking it  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 2:00 AM  
"Why not?" Scottie laughed, teasing a hand into Kari's hair. "It's not meant for your eye, you big dork."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 2:02 AM  
playfully grabbing it and looking into it like a telescope being frisky and playful "how the hell did you win my heart like this Scottie? i love you, you big Coy nerd" smiling and rubbing her hands up and down the shaft  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 2:09 AM  
"Mmm, guess my flirty girl just really likes being able to make her coy one blush." Scottie teased, moaning softly at Kari's touch. "and a decent dick."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 2:09 AM  
"mmm it's beautiful" Kari looked up softly sucking on it, making the head shine in spit  
"get hard woman" stroking and biting lip suckling more  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 2:14 AM  
Scottie hummed softly. "Keep that up it really won't take long at all."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 2:16 AM  
Kari smiled being sexy, moaning as it thickened rubbing her tits on it "no Viagra here babe" sucking those balls and spitting on Scottie's cock  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 2:23 AM  
"No viagra... just a sexy wife and a lot of pleasure."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 2:25 AM  
Kari giggled and sucked her woman's cock slowly, slurping on it and tickling Scottie's foot  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 2:28 AM  
Scottie laughed, gently stroking Kari's hair. "Mmm, keep that up you'll get your 'special drink' quickly."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 2:29 AM  
"i'll keep it up all night long" sexy wink and smirk as she then laid back using her sexy feets to massaging her woman's cock and balls, fingering slowly  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 3:26 PM  
Scottie smiled, teasing Kari's clit with her fingers. "You are so gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 3:28 PM  
"you too honey" slowly moving ontop and sliding that cock into her "ohhh"  
playing with her woman's plaits "you know all these years we never really talked marriage and it never really was a convo cause we're just both so happy and in love" moaning as she slowly rode  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 4:06 PM  
"Are you trying to propose, Princess?" Scottie asked with a smile, kissing Kari's neck and gently gripping her hips as she rode. "You know I'd marry you in a heartbeat, my Princess."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 4:08 PM  
she shrugged smugly and leaned into the kisses "mmmm getting my nipples all hard studmuffin" Kari smiled rubbing Scottie's back enjoying the ride "then marry me, Stella been asking and it's her Birthday soon"(edited)  
kissing on her wife's neck and chest, suckling "maybe we could try for another baby? we're still young"  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 4:24 PM  
"Give Stella a baby brother or sister?" Scottie suggested softly, smiling as she sucked at Kari's chest. "Sounds like a plan...."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 4:25 PM  
"mmhmm" smiling and letting her wifey take control "ohhh babe I love you so much" closing her eyes laying back with Scottie ontop  
"come here" growling playfully kissing Scottie hard  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 5:22 PM  
Scottie laughed, kissing Kari fiercely as she upped her pace. "Mmm, my sexy lady."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 5:24 PM  
Kari giggled, feet on Scottie's ass as they kissed "mmm still know how to make me melt, we Busted that Myth" her nipples still hard panting "ohhh Scottie!"  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 6:06 PM  
"Mmm, seem to remember we busted most bi myths." Scottie laughed, moving to suck at Kari's chest even as she came.  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 6:07 PM  
"yeah we sure did, I was so bi before we even had that affair" Kari played with her wife's plaits "love your plaits and that you wear a bandana all the time" moaning as she also came  
"mmm let me suck you again"  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 6:10 PM  
Scottie smiled, kissing Kari gently. "You really want to go for a round 2?"  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 6:13 PM  
kissing back smiling "I just wanna watch your face when I deepthroat you"  
"teasing* "you love it" playfully tickling Scottie's feet with hers(edited)  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 6:15 PM  
"I love you." Scottie murmured. "Your skill is just a bonus." Scottie laughed, settling to let Kari do what she liked.  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 6:16 PM  
"love you too and I know it is" moving down as she held it with both hands licking the head and drooling  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 6:19 PM  
Scottie moaned softly. "So good babe."  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 6:20 PM  
"you stay so hard...impressive" Kari said smiling big then started to take it down to throat gagging a bit then bobbing, spitting so much to lube her wifey(edited)  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 6:32 PM  
Scottie smiled, letting her wife work, teasing Kari's clit with her toes.  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 6:34 PM  
arching at Scottie's toes against her, riding them moaning and looking up while bobbing and slurping loudly  
"mmmm" making sure her wifey's balls were soaked, rubbing them  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 7:07 PM  
Scottie moaned softly, close to release already.  
________________________________________

Kari ByronToday at 7:08 PM  
"mmm don't hold back, I don't mind getting messy" she smiled softly stroking till Scottie released  
________________________________________

Scottie ChapmanToday at 7:18 PM  
Scottie soon came.


End file.
